Transformation
by Sami's Crow
Summary: Dean is a girl but trans-gendered (So at birth he was a girl but wanted to become a boy) and likes the star quarterback Roman Reigns, who has no idea his best friend/crush is transgendered. Seth is Roman's ex boyfriend and sets out to destroy Dean.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo! Sami's Crow commin at you with my first story ever! Hope everybody likes it!**_

Dean walked the halls with his book bag in front of him, keeping his chest flat. The school was full of people and he didn't have his bra today and forgot to bind this morning. He would have to do it in the bathroom. Slipping in the men's bathroom and dropping his bag, grabbed his binder and started. Starting in the mirror but had to finish in one of the stalls because of hearing somebody coming. He had told his teachers in private that he was male and used male pronouns, but for the risk of getting bullied to just use female pronouns. Coming out of the bathroom now, he had binded pretty well his ribs hurt for some reason.

"What I'm saying is, I want you back Roman." Seth slid himself closer to Roman as close as he could, run a finger down the center of his chest. He was trying to make it all seam like they never broke up to any passerbys, but mainly looking for a real good fuck before school started. Roman looked down at the half blond, thinking back to that night when he caught Seth giving head to his Center when they were done celebrating on winning the game. Turns out he was getting passed around like that behind the Samoan's back. "I broke up with you for a reason," he grunted, slamming the door to his locker, he hopes the metallic sounds emphasize his seriousness. "Roman, it was just sex! No strings attached. I don't love-"

"Don't you fuckin' say that word!" Roman yelled at the half blond, not really caring if he scared Seth or if people started looking. He would not deal with this bullshit, these lies, these games the smaller male was making. "You lost that right, you piece of shit!" He walked away, clearly pissed off at himself noe. He let Seth get under his skin like that. Fuck, he let Seth put his hands on him. He heard footsteps and looked back, only to find Dean. Dean just walked with him, not really doing anything other than letting the Samoan know he had his back. Upon entering their first period they had about thirty minutes to talk, So Dean eased Roman into a conversation.

"That was a pretty awesome game last night, Ro." Dean started and Roman smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Gettin' all shy over there already?" He teased, Roman shook his head. "I forgot I was taking him to the party tonight." The Ravenette said quietly before shrugging. "But I doubt he'll be wanting to go now, and I know we've never hung out unless it was after a game so do you wanna come? It's at my place and my parents are out for the rest of this week and next week." The cis gendered teen was rambling on about the party for at least 10 minutes, that he moved until the auburn haired teen pout a finger on his lips. "Ro, Don't be so nervous. Yeah I'd love to come and fuck yeah I wanna hang out with you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everybody! I wanna thank you all for being so patient and leaving reviews and faving! I wanna give**_

 _ **MissAmbrose18 a shout out for asking questions and Wakko's minion for helping me with ideas**_

* * *

Mrs. Dumas entered the room a few minutes after Dean agreed to go and a second later the bell rang. some of the kids scrambling to get in before she wrote anyone up while others took their sweet time. "I have a discussion assignment that you all need to participate in. And yes I am specifically talking to you Nikki." She looked straight at the girl before looking to the rest. "There was a law lat passed yesterday morning, can anyone tell us what it is and your opinion on the matter?... Roman?" Roman smiled to himself, it was the only damn law he cared about right now. "The LGBT marriage equality law." He had answered her and she smiled and gave him praise. "I personally love the idea because if you think about it, 23 percent of America is on the spectrum. Thats a lot of fricken' people!"

Nikki looked up front and to her right, glaring at the Samoan's back as if it would kill him. "Then 23 percent of the population needs to stay the fuck away from my man! What the fuck is wrong with those people?!" The cheerleader captain declared, sounding disgusted as Chris Jericho threw a paper ball at the back of the Ravenette's head. Lita looked hurt a little bit, but put on a strong front. She told the class to put their heads down and raise their hands who were in favor of the law and she would tally up the score. Roman and Dean where the only ones who raised their hands. "Alright, You can drop them now." Stating this as she wrote 'Pro-2' on the black board with a piece of chalk she did the same thing for the others. 'Anti- 7'. "drop 'em. Who here don't even care?" She questioned and three hands shot up. Those hands belonged to the three kids who were always neutral in every debate they had. 'Neutral-3' went on the board and everyone looked at it.

The harassment came heavily, Students demanding who the second person was. Dean was shaking a little, Roman saw this. "It was probably one of those Transexual freaks." And with that statement Dean had gotten up, and walked out. Lita sent the seven down to Principle McMahon, she had been trying to get them to stop by not yelling but it didn't work, so she screamed for the entire hall of teachers next to her room to hear. Roman had went out to find Dean, concerned for his safety.

When he found Dean, he was in the bathroom crying, holding bandages. "Dea-" Roman tried to pull him in for a hug, but the shorter male pushed him away, his arms wrapping around his chest. He tried again and Dean backed up, putting space between them. "Just leave me alone Rome!" Dean yelled at him as his back it the wall, causing something under his arms to jiggle slightly. Roman was confused, not really knowing why Dean was this upset. Did he have someone close to him that was trans? "Dean what's the matter? I wanna help you." Roman moved closer yet gave room for the auburn haired teen. Dean finaly looked at him, fear, anger and shame in his eyes as he dropped the bandages and went to the bathroom door to lock it.

"You really wanna know my problem?"

"Yeah Dean, I do. Tell me."

"You want me to tell you or do you want me to show you?"

"Wait.. 'Show'?"

* * *

 _ **Dun dun Duuun! Wow this is a long chapter but they will get longer if you review! ;)  
Why do you think Lita was hurt by her student's words herself? How is Roman gonna react to Dean's confession?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everybody! I wanna thank you all for being so patient and leaving reviews and faving!**_

* * *

 _"You really wanna know my problem?"_

 _"Yeah Dean, I do. Tell me."_

 _"You want me to tell you or do you want me to show you?"_

 _"Wait.. 'Show'?"_

Dean pulled his shirt up so his chest was uncovered, watching Roman's reaction as he did. Roman didn't laugh at him, wasn't disgusted by him and didn't stare. "I can help you with rebinding if you want?" Roman offered softly, trying to make Dean feel 100% comfortable. There was a flash of horror in the shorter male's eyes as his limbs wrapped around his chest. "Do you want me to leave?" Silver eyes scanned baby blue's for the umpteenth again. Auburn curls shook furiously, fear written all over his body now.

A bell rang, signaling a change in classes, pulling out his phone, Roman realized it was the beginning of second period. He shouldn't skip, but Dean needed him right now. "Dean, tell me what you need or want and I'll do it. I won't tell anyone about this." Roman was pleading with Dean, who eventually let him. It was weird to have someone help him with binding, but this time, the bandages felt light and smooth on his skin. Dean looked up into Roman's eyes as Roman focused on lecturing him about binding with ace bandages. He had to do it, he just had to. He leaned up a bit, his lips just barely brushing against those perfect lips. It sent shock waves down his spine when those strong arms pulled him closer, wrapping around his waist as he kissed back.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." Roman sighed as he broke the kiss first. It sent sparks through his entire body, nothing like this happened with Seth. No, don't even think about him, focus on Dean and Dean only. He kissed him softly again and again. Fuck, this had to be the best thing he's ever done. Dean let him take control for a short time before he shoved him away a bit. "I'm not a fucking rebound. Thanks for the help with binding." He mumbled and slipped out from under Roman's arms. Then agian he felt himself go back into the big Samoan's arms and kiss him again.

* * *

 _ **Really short chapter I know! I wanna thank everyone again for being so patient and reviewing.**_

 _ **I have had a few of my viewers from tumbler come after me saying I know nothing about being trans. That's absolutely true. But I'm reserching and talking to a lot of my friends who are trans about being trans. So I want to say right now I'm sorry if I have offended anyone.**_

 _ **Oh! and by the way, I'm making a playlist on soundcloud to go along with the chaper and make you feel your feels..**_


End file.
